


Surrender

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: How far should one's control go?





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-07-30 06:44am to 06:49am

"Lucius, please."

"Please what, Sev? Don't you like to feel me behind you so suddenly?" The blond inquired, gently biting at the Potions Master's earlobe.

"Not while we're in the middle of the hallway."

"You are not adverse to this kind of behaviour at the manor. In fact, I rather enjoy your reactions during those encounters."

Severus gasped, trying to regain his quickly waning control. 

"There aren't any students about at the manor, here I..." 

A moan escaped. Lucius had begun to caress his neck. One of his most sensitive spots.

"I love to hear you moan like this. You should do it more often."

And Severus continued to moan as his lover continued his ministrations. To hell with control. He only hoped the students would stay in their dormitories.


End file.
